Skelecog
Skelecogs are the "Skeletons" of cogs (presumably Cogs that are still being built) and are mainly found in Cog Headquarters. Their attacks are the same as original cogs. Skelecogs' types are recognized by looking at their faces or nametags. Skelecogs are the bones of regular cogs they are oftenly found in Sellbot HQ. There are different types of Skelecogs around in the Cog HQs, there are three types, large, thin and muscular skelecogs. Large skelecogs, who have a medium sized grinning mouth and have there arms and legs far out away from their body, represent such cogs as Corprate Raiders, Glad Handers, Bottom Feeders etc. Thin skelecogs, who have their legs and arms very close to their body, and have a small grin, represent such cogs as Spin Doctors, Loan Sharks, Mover & Shakers etc. Finally, Muscular cogs, with their arms and legs equally spread out, not too much, and not too little (they are a little bit further away from the skelecog's body, not like a thin skelecog though) and have a hat and quite a menecing grin and cogs around their torso near the tie. Muscular cogs represent such cogs as Mr. Hollywoods, Big Wigs, Robber Barons etc. You can find them in any HQ Cog Battle but the "Cheif Justice". Trivia * The Skelecogs' name is named after skeletons in real life due to their scary appearance that looks similar to skeletons aside from the gears and bolts. * At Lawbot HQ, there are Virtual Skelecogs. You awaken them by incorrectly solving a puzzle in the District Attorney's Office. They are levels 10 and 11, and there are four of them. You don't earn any skill credit by defeating them, making fighting them not a good idea. * A few years ago, on April 8, Skelecogs actually left their HQs and invaded Toontown! However, a bug occurred where it was Spin Doctors for a few hours instead of Skelecogs. * Also, on Halloween a few years ago, there was a Skelecog invasion. * According to the Toon Resistance, their weakness are Whole Cream Pies ("Skelecogs are so skinny, they need to eat something!") * Skelecogs are never less than level 4 apart from Operation Storm Sellbot where the skelecogs on the skelecog round ranged from Levels 1-5. * Skelecogs either are Cogs that were never completed (their shell isn't there, but they still have the light showing their health), or Cogs that survived their Explosion (like v 2.0 Cogs) *On the picture of the 2 skelecogs with one orange light and one red light in the Sellbot Factory, one is shown to be level 7; however there are no level 7 Skelecogs in the Sellbot Factory. *All skelecogs have the same name, so the only way to tell what type of Cogs they are is by looking at their shape or by clicking their names. *Once you defeat a Version 2.0 cog in one of the Bossbot Cog Golf Courses they change into a skelecog of the same cog and level. *The CEO's head looks like a Skelecog's head, with a hat. Gallery TT Skelecog Card Back 1 .jpg|Skelecogs Trading Card Screenshot-Thu-Dec-30-15-38-19-2010-28349.jpg Skelecogs In Cashbot HQ.jpg Skelecogs.jpg skelecog_hollywoodfactorfore.jpg|A skelecog representing Factory Foreman (Mr. Hollywood) TTBS_graphic_05_01.jpg|A Skelecog in their early designs ﻿ Category:Sellbots Category:Cogs Category:Cashbots Category:Lawbots Category:Bossbots Category:Special Cogs Category:Cog HQs